


markings

by dreadwoof



Series: Between They And I [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Sexual Tension, just a lil bit, might add more to this!, solas salt, vallaslin salt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreadwoof/pseuds/dreadwoof
Summary: A small moment stolen in Mythal's temple. Solas wonders about her vallaslin.





	

“Your vallaslin,” he says. “Whose is it?”

She stops walking and looks at him. Then looks back at the others. Dorian is busy smiling at a statue and Vivienne is blinded by the golden mosaics. Sera is at the front trying to trip the ancient guide with her bow.

“Dirthamen,” she says.

“Ah," he mutters. She catches annoyance flash past his eyes, just for a second.

“I was fond of the design. And the birds.”

He studies her face.

She traces the lines with a finger. She can do it without looking now, the memory of a dull needle pricking her face while she bit her cheeks bloody has paved a path too important to forget. It feels silly to think about it now. Here. With actual ancient elves hounding behind her.

Solas simply stares.

He is quiet. He is unimpressed. He can keep it to himself, she decides.

"I’m surprised you didn’t figure it out earlier, Solas. What kind of an artist are you?” she asks, both teasing and biting back. He looks at her like he knows.

“A terrible one, apparently,” he answers.

He starts to smile, slowly, lopsidedly. Like she caught him off-guard.

His gaze is hot. Intense.

It lingers for a moment too long.

The guard screams a curse at them.

**Author's Note:**

> Guard yells "Fen'harel you sleazy old sop!!"


End file.
